Runescape Quest
by SugarRush808
Summary: This is my first fanfic although I wrote this short story a few years back, so this isn't my full writing potential. Hope you enjoy and review if you can! The story's about a girl called SugarRush who has to go on a quest for King Roald. This quest doesn't actually exist in-game, I made it up myself. Disclaimer: I do not own RuneScape. The story also gets better as it goes along.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Runescape Quest

After another long, hard day of training, I walked up the dusty path of the Lumbridge swamp. It seems like all there is for miles around is rotten trees, giant rats and slime, until you see a small graveyard with the entrance to the catacombs. After exiting the graveyard, I walked past a few shops in Lumbridge, such as Bob's Axes. Across from the castle is a bridge, so I went over it and past a cow field on my way to the busy town of Varrock. There were crowds of people in the town square at Varrock, and lots of wizards teleporting from the sky landing in random places on the gravel. Varrock is much bigger than Lumbridge, and a little west of the castle is the most famous place to trade goods: The Grand Exchange. I walked north then west to put my carried items into the bank, passing a group of skill cape wearers. There was one in particular that I fancied and that was the Skill Cape of Thieving.

I'm not what Runescape citizens call a "girly-girl" – black is my favorite colour. I like to use weapons such as bows and arrows- they are silent and you can fire them at the last second, sending the deadly pointed arrow straight through the air, aimed at whatever, or _whoever_ you like.

When I'm not training ranged or magic, I often try to pickpocket or steal from things such as cake stalls. I can be sneaky when I want to and run fast when I have to! Its fun and you get a reward from thieving- free stuff! I occasionally like to take from the gem stall; the rubies and diamonds especially!

Another hobby of mine is Herblore. I like making potions and sometimes I travel around Gilenor and gather the required herbs and ingredients to create my potions. The most popular potions are those that restore or upgrade (for a temporary time) your skills, such as prayer, attack, strength, defence and agility.


	2. Chapter 2: The Thieves Guild

On this particular day (little did I know) I was going to go on one of the biggest quests of my life. I turned into the bank (one of the things I would never steal from) to find a bank thief running up the stairs and out of the other doors of the bank. Luckily they weren't the doors I came in from. Without thinking, I took my bow off my back and an arrow from my bag and with one swift motion loaded the bow and fired at the bank thief. The person fell to the floor, although I knew he wasn't dead.

A couple of bankers (but not many as most were cowering behind their counters, and who could blame them?) and some guards rushed in from the north and south doors and picked up the bank thief and took off his helmet. "Hey, isn't that Guy 'The Sneak' Ryder?" The crowd around the man gasped. It was him! The man in front of me looked in his early thirties, with thick black, slightly curly (and now sweaty) hair. Stubble surrounded his chin and cheeks. He had an olive complexion and was of medium height. Guy was wearing a gold plate body, as shiny as a polished diamond. His plate legs were also made of gold, but they were a little unclean, most probably from running around in desert and dirt.

Guy is also an infamous criminal, who always seemed to be "_WANTED!"_.If I haven't caught a major money criminal, I don't know what I've done. Guy was also part of a rumor: a new criminal company has been started. Its name is the Thieves Guild, and Guy had founded it. The guards studied his amour and found out that it was more than just a rumor; the initials **TG **were carved into the left shoulder of the shiny gold plate body.

"So, anymore of your 'friends' come on this great little mission of yours?" asked the guard mockingly. "No," he replied, with a voice deep and slightly hoarse voice, "They didn't want to accompany me on this one. They said it was too risky to do this job. I could have made it out of here if they came and if it weren't for her!" Guy pointed at me and I took a step back. I didn't like having a lot of attention so I was shaking like a leaf. The bank manager must have seen me in the state that I was because he stepped out of the crowd and reassured me that I would come to no harm.


	3. Chapter 3: Congratulations

A short while later I was standing in front of the King being congratulated for my effort in stopping the criminal. I got a reward of a sapphire, emerald and 10000 coins! I sold the gems and kept the money- I'm saving up for a new, better bow, a new set of arrows (about 100 with the adamant heads) and the best hand-held weapon in this world that is used in melee combat- the abyssal whip! You see, I don't like using heavy weapons like battleaxes, two-handed swords or long swords; I like to stick to the faster and lighter weapons like bows and arrows, scimitars, knives, daggers, and magic. And when I heard about this whip I went to the Grand Exchange (or the GE as most people call it) to have a look at the whip and get some information about it. And when I gave it a try the whip proved to be light, easy to use and was dealt with deadly force. Only bad thing about it is that it is _extremely _expensive- valued at about 3.5 million gold! But it is my dream to buy it, and hold the mighty abyssal whip in my hand, knowing it is mine for, well, _forever_.

Anyway, while I was at the GE, I sold my sapphire and emerald and with the money I got, I bought a new bow! It is a crystal bow, one of the best bows in Runescape. The crystal bow is as blue as the sky, and fits perfectly in my hand, not too heavy, just the perfect size for me (I'm short and nimble). And with only 5 gold to spare I was also able to buy 75 adamant arrows- I don't think I'll need to buy any more of those because they _are_ quite expensive, and 75 is quite a lot…I only had 50 arrows with mithril heads and they lasted me since now, with 25 still in my bank!


	4. Chapter 4: King Roald's Quest

A little while later, while I was in my house, one of the king's servants came to my house asking that I go to King Roald in the Varrock Castle. So I walked out of my house and into the exit portal and then I was back in Rimmington. I then teleported to Lumbridge and ran into the Lumbridge Castle, up the two flights of stairs, and into the small bank to get my axe. Once I had it, I just had a thought- shouldn't I dress just a _little_ better than my ranged outfit? Even though I wasn't excited about putting on something nicer, for respect to the king, I swapped my clothes from my ranged outfit to a stylish (I don't really think so but anyway…) hat, a nice top and a skirt. I was thinking about wearing my big hand (it's a fake giant hand that I got from performing at the circus) just for fun, but it might freak out the King (he could think I'm some sort of serial killer) so I didn't bring it. After that little scene, I ran back out the Lumbridge Castle and across the first bridge there was to the east and then north a little where there was a canoe station.

I cut down the canoe tree, shaped it into a stable dugout, and paddled my way down the narrow River Lum. I ended my trip near the Champions' Guild, just north-east of the Varrock Castle.

King Roald of Varrock has a very kindly – looking face, with the beginning of age lines, brown thinning hair, a small beard, trusting brown eyes, and a hearty laugh. His royal robes were mainly red and soft, and he always carried a silver short sword with him in case of a security risk. He is also known for his sense of humour.

I sprinted north then east (it took me almost twice the time that I usually take because I was in a skirt) and burst through the castle doors. The king whipped around and I blushed. "Oh, it is only you, haha." He chuckled nervously (thank Guthix I didn't bring the giant hand, I would have given him a heart attack). Maybe he was expecting others? He sighed and said, "SugarRush, I need your help." I curtsied, and replied, "Yes, of course, anything Your Majesty." He looked around to make sure no one was listening. He said, "I think this so called Thieves Guild has heard about what happened to Guy Ryder. They might be planning revenge." I asked him, "So, you want me to go into hiding because I was the one who caught Guy and thanks to me he is in the Draynor Jail?" The King laughed at me and replied, "No, no, quite the opposite actually. I know this is a big favor to ask of you, but I would like you to…..try and find the Thieves Guild hideout." I told him in the calmest and most polite voice I could manage that I would be more than happy to help, but how was I going to find where the hideout of the _Thieves Guild_ was (why did it have to be this particular Guild? They are probably in the most unknown place in all of Runescape, like Lunar Isle or something!)?

But, without complaining, I followed the King of Varrock upstairs, and down a hallway. At the end of the hall he turned left and walked into a room. To the right of the room there was a chest. He opened it, took out a small sack and gave it to me. "You will find everything you need in here." He paused and started saying his last few words, "I have faith in you SugarRush. I know you will find them. Oh, and if you do manage to spy on them and follow them to their hiding place, as soon as you find out where they're hidden, I want you to teleport straight back here, speak to no one else about what you see, report it only to me. I don't want the city going crazy and getting scared about this. Do you understand?" "Yes, Your Majesty" I said, and went to turn and run but he said "Wait! There is one more thing I have to give you." I turned back to the king and he unlocked a chest (it had three locks, fit for three different keys. Quite like the Sword of Silverlight's case!) and pulled out a red, spiked object. Was it really…..It was! It was the abyssal whip! "Take this with you, so if you are seen, you can easily fight your way out. Oh, and that is yours to keep by the way- because of your courageous efforts in what you have done with capturing the thief, what you are about to do for Runescape, and because of the fact that I have 100 more of those whips, you deserve it. And someone also told me that you were saving up for one I thought I'd give it to you for free as well (he basically threw it at me like it was 1 coin, and after he told me that he had 100 more of them, I can understand why!). I gasped in shock and awe. "Guthix bless you Your Majesty!" "No, Guthix bless _you_," he said, "You are a great person SugarRush808. Now, run along." He said it like he had just told me he was having chicken for dinner and he couldn't care less and he didn't want to waste my time ( well, I guess because he's King of Varrock, things that seem big for us is only a small deal or minor problem for him!).


	5. Chapter 5: House Problems

I decided to go back to my house and open up the sack there, and even though I was tempted to sit right there on the dirt road and search through it, I knew I should discover what's inside in privacy. So with my Explorers' Ring 3 that Explorer Jack gave me, I cabbage-ported to the southern cabbage field of Falador, ran west to Rimmington and into the house portal. When I was at my house I threw off the nice clothes and put on my normal, everyday clothes and sat down on a kitchen chair, placed the sack on the table and emptied it of its contents. There were two tablets that contained a teleport to Camelot, 1 law rune, 3 air runes and 1 fire rune, (I guess that's for teleporting back to Varrock) a telescope, a quill and a piece of parchment (The King probably thinks I'll forget where the hideout is so I'm meant to write it down there) and unlimited free passes to every boat in Runescape. I should become best friends with the king so I could get heaps of cool stuff! I put everything back in the sack, and decided I had to go to the toilet so I placed the sack and my new whip in a secret chest and went to the bathroom. As I was doing my business, I thought I heard footsteps in my house. It was probably my imagination. They're most probably a couple of mice, which my cat will catch and eat soon. I finished up, washed my hands and went into the parlor. I gasped. My most expensive teak chairs and rug were gone and in the room there was a note. It read:

Hello, SugarRush. Yes, I know who you are. I am a big fan of Guy Ryder's work and I was filled with rage when I found out that someone had stunned him and the guards put him jail. You are famous SugarRush, and for this one time, I bet you wish you weren't. All I had to do was to pretend that I hated Guy and I wanted to know who the big hero was so I could go over to her house and congratulate her. It took a couple of seconds for about five people to say it was you who stopped Guy. And because I look just like a normal citizen of Runescape, no one suspected anything suspicious and told me without a second thought. Anyway, this is your payback to what you did to Guy "The Sneak" Ryder. I wouldn't do anything further to help the guards, or plan anything with anyone, because otherwise more of your precious, valuable things will mysteriously disappear.

As I finished reading the letter I thought to myself "Oh, for Guthix's sake! All I did was go to the loo and _this_ happens? At least they don't know about my deal with the king." I thought about what I should do, and realized that if I don't stop this person from taking my things before I find the hideout of the Thieves' Guild, I could end up with a bare house so I decided I would find this person and get him or her in the Draynor Jail first.


	6. Chapter 6: Disguise

The following day, I put on a disguise and stood around in Varrock Square, asking people what they thought of Guy Ryder. Most people didn't like him much; some people thought he might just be poor but didn't really feel sorry for him- they said he should just get a job like the rest of them, but one girl thought he was fantastic, excellent and brilliant! I pretended I thought the same and that a girl named SugarRush had stopped Guy and that I was very angry with her. The girl told me she had taken some things from SugarRush's house and I told her I was glad about what she did but I had to be somewhere. I then went to the guards that were standing at the west entrance of Varrock and told them about what happened yesterday and that I had maybe caught the person who did it. They followed me and I pointed to where she was and they casually walked by and at the last second, the two guards grabbed her, one guard per arm. "You are under arrest for theft and trespassing on someone's property." I stood in front of her, took off the hood and monk's top and skirt I was wearing so I just had my normal clothes on and whispered "Guess who?"

She scowled. "SugarRush. I'm gonna get you for this. Then I will be famous and everyone will know that Snowy defeated the great SugarRush!" "So that's your name!" I laughed. Snowy just frowned. "Well, you do sound like 'an average citizen of Runescape!" I chuckled. "You are acting as if you are _totally_ superior." Snowy said. "Well," I pointed out, "I kind of am ha-ha! Oh and, um, you two can take her way now." So Snowy was thrown into jail along with Guy Ryder. I took the rest of the day off and Snowy was forced to give the furniture back so we went to her house where she had hidden it all. I put the teak chairs and rug back into my house- where they belong!


	7. Chapter 7: Survey

The next day, I went around Varrock asking people if they heard any rumors about where the Thieves Guild hideout might be. Thessila and Aubury told me that they move every once in a while, so hopefully no one will find them. Zaff and Romeo said that they don't live on this island; their hideout is on the western islands because there are less people there. Juliet and Gertrude said that the Thieves Guild hideout was on this island, but deep in the wilderness, almost as far as where the ice giants and ice warriors live. And Father Lawrence said that they were on Crandor Isle. I swear, that crazy old priest thinks _everything _evil is on Crandor Isle, just because Elvarg is.

In Lumbridge, everyone said the same things as the people in Varrock, and the same with everyone in Draynor Village, Falador, Rimmington and Edgeville; they all told me similar things. I ended up finding that quill and piece of paper useful- I scribbled down all the places their hideout had been rumored to be and who told me where they were but left some space to name the true hideout. I wrote:

Thessila, Aubury, Bob- Thieves Guild move once in a while.

Zaff, Romeo, Party Pete, Edgeville bankers- Western Islands e.g. Camelot, Ardougne, Yanille.

Juliet, Gertrude, Draynor Witch- Deep wilderness.

Father Lawrence, Rimmington neighbors, Sigmund- Crandor Isle.

That was enough for one day, and anyway, I also want to re-read everything; you never know what you might learn.

What I wrote was more than just words. I went to the Wizard's Tower for any extra information, and gave the paper to Isador, for him to study, because after all, wizards are one of the wisest people in the land. I told him that I was just doing a little survey on things and I just wanted him to tell me what he thought of it. Boy does Runescape news travel fast through the land! He knew who I was and what I had done! He also told me that he was very good friends with the King and that he knew King Roald had asked me to find the hideout of the Thieves Guild. So I asked him if there was any information I should know. He answered, "I did this survey once myself, just for the fun of it, and there just so happens to be a poem inside." I gasped and he told me the words. They go like this:

Find me where there are planks, bars, swings and rope,

You have to pay an entrance fee

An unusual patch of liquid is there. Is it easy to find? Nope

But there I will be

"How _did _you manage to figure it out?" I asked, and he told me, "Well, when I wrote down the places the hideout might be, I actually went to a wizard I knew then who used to be in the Thieves Guild. He took out the letters I needed and told me that these would make a poem." "But how could you have made the poem? There's not enough letters for the whole poem," I said, "_and_ there isn't a letter 'q' on the paper!" "Well," Isador replied, "He also told me that the capital letters he gave me could be used in the poem as many times as I want. The lower case letters could only be used in the poem once. And he told me that there is one letter that could be 'flipped' to make the 'q'. I kept making up the poems until the wizard told me it was correct." I was amazed. It could have taken years to figure out! But he told me he didn't know where the hideout actually was- he never went to try and find it. I thanked Isador for all his help, wrote down the poem and went home flabbergasted!


	8. Chapter 8: The Agility Arena

The day after, I tried to think of where (according to the poem) the Thieves Guild might be. The only places I could think of that had planks, bars, swings and rope were agility arenas. And the only arena that I've had to pay an entrance fee for was the Karamja agility arena! So I used the free ticket pass King Roald gave me and got on to the Port Sarim boat and sailed off to Karamja with 200 coins ready to pay for the agility arena.

Now that I was at Karamja I ran to the agility arena, payed the fee and climbed down the ladder into the large area for agility training. Now, what was the next part of the poem? Oh, that's right- An unusual patch of liquid is there. Is it easy to find? Nope. Perfect. That obviously means that this is going to be hard to find, but maybe it will be in the most unexpected place, which could be the most visible place here so people wouldn't bother looking, which means that I have to look in the most obvious place as well as anything hidden. So I had to think- it must have something to do with the lava which in the poem is _liquid_. I looked down. How was I meant to find it? I guess I will know it when I see it, because apparently there is an _unusual_ _patch_ of lava so it should be at least a little bit recognizable but nothing too suspicious otherwise others might figure something is going on.

I walked across planks, made my way from one place to another with monkey bars, and swung from rope. I figured that maybe I should use the agility things that were used in the poem from first till last, so for example the poem started with the agility training of planks, so I walked across a plank. Then it had bars, which I thought could be monkey bars so I used them, and so on.

I ended up finding myself in the middle of the agility arena. You see, the arena is just made of small pillars and to get from one pillar to another, you have to use monkey bars, walk across planks and swing across ropes, dodge darts and so on. But if you make a wrong move, you will find yourself falling into spikes or ending up on the dirt that surrounds the pillars just a little bit. The lava is also there, so watch your step when you train there. There are twenty five pillars, set in a square five by five.

Anyway, while I was in the centre of all the pillars, I happened to look down onto the lava, and I found about a square of lava, no bigger than a medium sized wooden cupboard lying on its back, that had slightly darker lava as if someone had poured some black dye in there and in the middle there seemed to be a picture of a mask. "That's it," I thought, "That's the entrance to the Thieves Guild!" But how was I going to get inside, and exactly where _is _inside?

I looked around for a clue on my pillar, because if the strange lava can only be seen from where I am standing, then my pillar must have something to do with it. I was in luck. Just over the edge of my pillar, there was a small oval shaped button. I pressed it and all of a sudden, the square that the lava mask was in opened. Barriers went around the edges of the square that opened so no lava would fall in. Then ropes that looked like vines came from the roof of the agility centre, so I had to swing my way across to get into the opening. I could just see a tunnel, kind of like a slide that would catch me when I slide down the rope and into the slight darkness. "Well," I breathed, "Here goes nothing…."


	9. Chapter 9: Discovery

I stared at the first rope. It was about 6 feet away from the pillars edge, and I could easily jump from the pillar and onto the rope, but it was just the thought of what might happen if I missed….So what I did was put all the runes need to teleport to Varrock at the top of the sack so if I fell, I would just have to open the sack and touch the runes, and zap- I would be out of here alive. That made me feel better. So I gathered up all my strength and courage and leaped from the pillar, grabbed the first rope, and hung tight. One down, two to go. I started swinging myself and once I thought I could make the distance, I jumped from that rope and clung to the one after it. Just one more to go.

I swung, leapt and clutched tightly to the last rope. Now all I did was slide down the rope and into the opening, getting rope burn in the process. I landed right in the opening, held my sack in my lap, and slid down the tunnel. The ride down the tunnel was long but fast. At the end of the slide, I landed in a room and on a pile of feathers. There was no one in the small room so I got up slowly, careful not to make any noise. The room was covered in black paint with one orange coloured light hanging above. I sneaked up to the door ahead and peered through the keyhole. I couldn't believe my eyes! The room was full of the most expensive things in Runescape! Money was in piles all over the room. All the different coloured party hats were hung on an oak hat rack. Gold and silver furniture was everywhere. They even had 10 abyssal whips hanging from the roof (probably so if they got attacked all they had to do was jump and they had a weapon)! All the people belonging to the Guild were sitting at a table or on rocking chairs. I counted them all up. Guy had started quite the thing! All together I counted 28 guys and girls in that room. Guy and Snowy would have made 30. Suddenly I heard a small bump. Guy Ryder and were right behind me and yelling about an intruder. For a second, everything seemed to go in slow motion. I got a second to realize that it was _me_ who was the intruder, so I held my sack in front of me and touched a round object, and suddenly everything around me was white.


	10. Chapter 10: Righting The Wrong

I was slowly floating down from the sky and into Varrock Square. Purple rings surrounded me as I went down. I finally touched the ground and the purple rings vanished. I ran to the King and started telling him everything at 1000 miles per second. The King calmed me down and said "Slow down, and tell me everything at a more understandable pace. I've got all the time we need." So I took a deep breath and told him everything starting with when I decided to ask around the towns about the Thieves Guild hideout. "Well SugarRush, that's quite a story and quite a lot of valuable information you have found out! Congratulations on finding the hideout, but would you mind taking about 75 guards back there to arrest everyone and so we can get back all the stolen goods?". I accepted.

I went back with 75 guards and a ladder (the guards don't have very good agility and they wouldn't be able to swing on the ropes like me, so they used the ladder instead to get into the opening) and I joined the big fight in getting all the thieves arrested. After everyone was in the Draynor Jail, we went back again with big chests and lots of men to bring all of the stolen goods back to Varrock where all the real owners came and gladly retrieved their goods and brought them back to their own home. Everyone congratulated and thanked me which made me feel very important. I would always say to them something like "No biggie" or "Glad I could help" because in the end, no one really deserves to have their most valuable things taken from them. Although, that doesn't mean that people don't take small, cheap things like cakes and bread- it _can_ be good fun, and just because I stopped a big criminal company doesn't mean I don't like to steal a couple of little things _sometimes _just for the fun of it!


End file.
